1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an improvement in the structure of a brake arm assembly for caliper brakes and in particular to one which can prevent a bicycle from being elevated by the reaction force when the caliper brake is activated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a prior art brake arm assembly for caliper brakes. As shown, the brake block 2 has a post 21 extending through an elongated slot 111 of the seat 11 of the brake arm 1 to engage with a nut so that the brake block 2 is rigidly mounted on the brake arm 1. At the same time as the caliper brake is activated, the brake block 2 will be directly pushed by the brake arm 1 against the wheel rim thus often raising the wheel and causing danger to the rider.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improvement in the structure of a brake arm assembly for caliper brakes which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.